Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Elenderai
Summary: Continuation of PoTC III: Jack Sparrow and the newly wed Elizabeth Turner are flung into a new adventure. Elizabeth wonders if she has made the right choice as she discovers there is more to Jack than meets the eye. [Sparrabeth][Fountain of Youth]
1. The Captain Returns

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever, and I am very new to the sort of thing so of course, I write it very much like I'd write a book (I apologize to those of you who like fast-moving fanfics without the surrounding details). I found the plot of AWE very interesting and I felt spin-offs wouldn't be as good as a continuation. I really love the chemistry between Jack and Elizabeth (despite its rather fleeting characteristics) depsite what many people say. I for one always think chemistry triumphs over right placement in any movie. Also, I am quite aware that a 'deleted' scene exists that explains in a conversation between Jones and Calypso that the curse is broken when Elizabeth is faithful, and of course who could forget the 'young William' seen at the end of the credits. I WILL NOT exclude these facts but I will suitably work around them, making my fic more true to the movies and somehow incoporate a 'Sparrabeth.' Why? Simply because I can luv ;b

Disclaimer: Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey MICKEY! These char's are all your's mate ;o

------SAVVY?------

**

* * *

The Captain Returns**

A contented sigh left Elizabeth's lips as she made her way through the port. The smells of the sea left her joyous, remembering past days when it meant everything and nothing. _And yes, oh yes how she missed those days, how she.. Yearned… for them._ The stars glittered above her as she stepped further across a dock, watching the scattered beams of moonlight shimmer across the seaIt had been weeks since she had returned to Port Royal, only to discover her father had left his one and only daughter his entire estate. With no male heirs and no present suitors (of whom anyone was aware) she was seen as a lonesome daughter in mourning, the death of her father and fiancé leaving her a wandering wreck. Though perceived as such her clean visage and now well-polished appearance meant nothing of the sort, for she knew deep within that in ten years time he would return. _"My William is alive and well."_ she thought to herself as she relished the warm sea breeze, _"and my father is joined with my mother."_

Only at the very start of her weeks at home did she cry for odd moments at a time, self-pity and sorrow wildly entwining within her. She grieved at the vision of her father leaving for his small passage across worlds, and she was tormented at how _hopeless _her love had become. _"Ten years…"_ she sighed, her sudden bliss leaving her once again, _"…ten long years…"_

Elizabeth shook her head, attempting to shy away the last of her saddening thoughts. Now however her curiosity took place of her sadness. She smiled at the memory of her clinging to a ragged pirate who had ingeniously created a parachute from tarp and rope, the last time he had saved her through his whit and sheer luck. _Jack…_ the name came to her along with the image of his sun-tanned grin and rum soaked lips, the slightly charming half-lidded stare he had given her on more than one occasion, and the terribly unkempt gleam of gold and dirt within his smirk. What had become of him? She laughed lightly to herself, the thought being left unspoken due to her own pride. _"I miss him…"_ she thought silently, _"I actually miss Jack…"_

Suddenly, a soiled hand wrapped itself around her mouth and she tensed as another grabbed her waist. "_MMmmm"! _Was all that sounded of her muffled yell. She frowned when only a "_shhhh"_ was given in response. Elizabeth's eyes slightly narrowed as she filled with anger, readying herself to knee the man rightly below his belt. Her eyes widened however, when a group of soldiers marched past their shadowed spot carrying torches and rifles. A man with a scarred face walked slowly behind them, his palms carefully weaved behind his back. The man looked around him before calling over one of the soldiers, waiting to be left in their own privacy as the rest marched further on.

"Sparrow is to be found, and he is to be brought to me…" the man pointed out, grasping the soldier by his collar "search the Swann estate, his alliance with Mrs. Turner is quite… _inimitable_."

The soldier's voice trembled under the man's grasp "What if she refuses to cooperate sir?" The scarred man grinned with a devilish glare "Then she is to be hung alongside her fellow vagabond as a pirate. I give no leisure for any vagrant… even a woman."

The man released the soldier with ease, "Besides, Mrs. Turner and Captain Sparrow have had one too many a leisure from the law as it is." The soldier nodded in agreement as he followed after the others, the man following warily after them.

Once the soldiers were long gone the hand that grasped her mouth released its grip, however the one wrapped around her waist only tightened. A hoarse voice then followed after in slight amusement.

"_Inimitable_?" the man behind her commented with a slurred tongue, "…well, thas' a funny way to put it now isn' it?"

Elizabeth's expression turned to one of sweet relief as she turned suddenly, her delicate eyes falling on the face she had just pictured only a second ago. "Jack!" she smiled in happiness, wrapping her arms around his neck. She allowed herself this simple pleasure of embracing him, for now there was no jealous glance from Will to hold her back. The pirate stiffened at first, however realizing that there was no attempt on his life he simply softened and embraced her as well. He grinned slightly at hearing her exclaim his name once again.

"Jack…" she whispered softly, pulling away from him only to gaze up into his dark eyes happily, "…I've missed you."

Jack's hands entwined themselves within her hair, running down the soft strands and ending at her shoulders. "I've missed you too luv." He charmingly grinned, causing her to smile in delight. His dark eyes wandered from her head to her toe, admiring her in such a suitable dress. His gaze of course ended at her chest. The small spark at which he alone seemed to ignite within her flickered wildly once again under his touch and his simple yet alluring grin of sincerity. The warmth of the moment however was shattered as he suddenly flung his arms to wave them at his sides, attempting to balance his unsteady gate.

"But, as with every delightful meeting with a woman…" he slurred, removing his tri-fold from his head, "I must be off..." He bowed unnecessarily low as he waved his hat behind him then placed it on his head. "Ta then!" he grinned, swaying quickly away towards his present ship.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth in reproach, once again her liking for him had left her with a terrible aftertaste. "That's it then? You're leaving me here to hang?" she noted loudly, causing Jack to swerve in her direction.

"Unlike you Lizzy I find you a very capable girl… woman… quite able to fend for her own pretty self." Jack grinned reassuringly, hushing his tone in an attempt to quiet her own, "Besides, dear William will be back in whot? Ten years? You can tell him all abou' mean ol' Jackie then ey? Or…" he said hurriedly, "You could take the hanging and be remembered as the saucy ill-tempered dewy known as the wonderful Elizabeth Swann…erm, Turner… the Pirate King of the sea and await your dutiful husband to sail off with you, savvy?"

Elizabeth frowned, "As a dead woman?" she questioned, her anger rising slightly.

"Well as you so grimly put it… yes. It's your sort anyways… All… Tragic romanticism." he answered so boldly, causing her to point her index finger at him with anger.

"I'm going with you, and that was _not_ a request."

Jack's lip curled slightly, "Er.. is that another way of saying that you _won't_ be going then?" From above the familiar voice of Mr. Gibbs called.

"Capn' they're coming back!" he said in a loud hush. Elizabeth shot Jack an outraged look before hurrying towards the plank leading aboard the ship. Jack rolled his eyes and followed after her as the crew pulled up the plank and sailed off into the darkness.

"_Bugger_, I can never quite rid meself of her can I?" Jack mumbled to himself, "…distressing woman as she is."

As Elizabeth walked across the deck with Jack following after her one of the crew commented to their captain, "Capn' is' bad luck ta have a wo"- Jack waved his hand at the man dismissively, letting out a _"yeeehh"_ as he passed. Elizabeth stopped and stood near the wheel, her arms crossed with disappointment. Mr. Gibbs grinned from behind the wheel in greeting however when seeing the looks of turmoil expressed by both her and Jack he considered fully absorbing himself in his duties a better option.

"In what way dear Lizzy have I given you allowance onto my ship?" he questioned with a slur, waving his arms unnecessarily before him as he often spoke. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in defense, not remarking how relieved she was to see him waving before her once again-drunken slur and all.

"But you would so readily give me allowance to hang?" she queried in indignation. Jack's lip curled as his dark eyes narrowed, Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as well, the fire within them burning ever so fierce. Mr. Gibbs eyed the two silently glaring with fighting spirits, sighing as the child-like battle began with the simple words:

"Twiddled twarrel speak"

"You're a cold-hearted pit who has no sense of morale what so ever!"

"Well you're a terrible pirate…captain…king!"

"You're a mangy unkempt dog!"

"You smell like an old auntie!"

Mr. Gibbs cleared his throat, causing the two to direct their attention to him.

"Tha'd be all fine an' dandy Capn' an' Miss Elizabeth but I'd advise we stay a bit low till we're further away from the docks and its men."

At this both reluctantly ceased their quarrel, Jack however shot Elizabeth a toothy grin.

"Yes Miss Swann, please do lower that reeling shrill we've been so well acquainted with… Rather falls ill on the ears."

Elizabeth turned in agitation; "It's Mrs. Turner now if you fail to recall."

A puckish grin crossed Jack's lips as he spoke, "Ah yes, how could we forget dear Willy-Will-William as you two seem to be so repeatedly separated! Will _you_ fail to recall him whence the merry ten years 'ave came their way I wonder?"

Elizabeth stiffened at his comment; the very fact that had so plagued her subconscious had taken hold of her once again. How could he know her so well to be fully aware of the only fact that had troubled her till now? Seeing her stare at him speechless with an otherwise blank expression only heightened Jack's yearn to prod her further.

He neared her slowly; bringing his lips only a breath away from her ear. Elizabeth gasped as a warm mouthful of air caressed her ear and neck. "Or will you latch onto some _helpless cad_ and divulge in whoteversos left of your youth, when young Mr. Turner is forever young Mr. Turner and an' you luv…" Jack pulled away from her ear with a smirk, "…are simply less of the pretty whelp than you once were." Elizabeth's lips tensed defensively as she brought her face very close to his all-knowing smirk.

"And _you _Captain Jack Sparrow?" she said rather tartly, putting a sarcastic emphasis on his title of endearment. "I am otherwise content with the fate I have chosen and the time at which my _youth_ will so willingly pass. How will you, the legendary Captain Sparrow pass what's left of this quickly fading youth? Chase one last fleeting adventure I suppose? My, you really are a _helpless cad_."

Jack frowned at her comment, puckering his lips as he spoke, "I am not nor ever of the sort of whatsit will be a 'helpless cad'" he pointed out, "…particularly one of your dangerous womanly uses." His eyes then suddenly widened with an incompetent curl of his lip. Elizabeth felt unexpectedly pierced by his expression; no doubt he had remembered her deed or rather deeds quite clearly. She felt a pang of regret as she moved away from him, feeling guilt take over her.

" I bare no regrets towards the decisions I have made!" She said, making her way below deck.

"You keep tellin' yourself that luv." Jack remarked to her with a touch of sarcasm. Elizabeth glimmered with anger as she marched into the shadow of the bunkers. Jack turned his head, "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Capn'!"

"I'll be needin' me rum now…"

"Aye…" 


	2. The Foutain of Youth

**The Fountain of Youth**

Elizabeth found herself standing before a strange handprint embedded on a very old stonewall, the handprint lined with a glittering type of rock. Will had suddenly come to her, and grasped her in his arms.

"We have to open the door Elizabeth!" he pleaded to her. Elizabeth pushed frantically on the handprint with her own hand, but the door did not open. Suddenly, Jack came towards her a lustful look within his eyes.

"Kiss me…" he said huskily, grasping her face with both hands and aggressively separating her lips with his tongue. He tasted her thoroughly, and passionately, and at the moment, Elizabeth simply took in the pleasure of it. She remembered how this had not been their first heated kiss and blushed at the thought. Once they separated a flash of pink suddenly surrounded them, and William was strangely gone from sight. To her astonishment, she only called to William once before her thoughts were immediately diverted to another.

"_Jack! Jack!_" she yelled. Her thoughts were full with worry; she could not lose him again. "_Jack!_"

Elizabeth awoke the next morning entangled in the ropes of her hammock. She rose gingerly, untangling herself from its ropes. Her dream had been so clear, and that kiss… She slowly made her way to a barrel and sat herself upon it, attempting to clear her head. She found herself feeling very content under the beams of sun and salted breeze.

"Almost forgot what _that_ felt like" she sighed quietly to herself as she leaned back in satisfaction.

"'Ello luv" a husky slurred voice sounded from behind her, his tainted rum soaked breath causing Elizabeth to grimace.

"Almost forgot what that _smelled_ like." Elizabeth turned, facing the captain with a sudden blush as she remembered the night before. Jack tilted his head slightly in puzzlement. He was about to question her when she diverted her attentions to a sudden realization that she was not aboard the Black Pearl but a different ship, or rather a different subject of conversation.

"What happened to the Pearl?" she asked quite innocently the color from her cheeks slightly fading.

"Barbosa… thieving scraggly-bearded cuttlefish stole _my_ ship."

"So you're out to retrieve it… _again_?"

"Actually…" Jack started with a slightly embarrassed grin; however no sooner had he started Mr. Gibbs cut him off.

"Ya see Miss 'Lizabeth Jack was all too ready to start his new quest for the Fountain of Youth. He had a bit o' bad luck really. No sooner had he started the Black Pearl was a' taken from him, an' he was shipped to Port Royal to hang, a farewell gift of Barbosa no doubt. Luckily I helped him commandeer 'nother. Nothin's too hard for Capn' Jack Sparro' ya see. "

Jack pointed his finger in the air, "Rightly said Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye sir."

"Fountain of Youth?" Elizabeth inquired in surprise. "_The_ fountain? Discovered by Juan Ponce de León?"

Jack's dark eyes narrowed, "Aaah so you know of it then?"

"I've _read_ about it…" she said simply. Though she had left her piracy for a couple weeks, her knowledge and curiousity of the unknown had not failed her, neither did her extensive library of all things mythical and legendary of the sea stored away at her home. There was one set of books however including a certain pirate standing before her which she took care to read almost every night.

"Aah but you see…" Jack began, lightly grasping her shoulder with a heavily jeweled hand. Elizabeth once again blushed under his touch. "Dull dim never actually _discovered_ it… only searched for it… in the wrong place matter-of-factly."

"What makes you think _you _of all people would find such a fountain?" Elizabeth questionned doubtfully. Jack grinned, realizing he had her fully in his interests.

"Due to the fact luv… That I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow."

"An' he's got the map…" noted Gibbs, idly turning the wheel. Jack shot him a defensive stare before turning to Elizabeth again.

"Aye… an' I'm Capn' Jack Sparrow." Jack grinned, attempting to replenish his reputative name.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "How do you know it even exists?" she pointed out, looking him straight in the eye. She focused with a hard stare, scanning for truth. She had by this time realized small things that pointed out his untruthful tongue: the curl of his lip, the dillute of his eyes, the twinge of his nose. Luckily there where none of these signs when he answered.

"I… Know a man.." he began, drawing a barrel beside her and wrapping his arm amicably around her shoulders. "..a bit like me really..or.. I a bit like him, just a bit though… bit better looking meself." He grinned toothily, gleaming gold before her, "Who foun' the fountain 'imself, and added a bit o' years to 'is life only to discover that he needed more of the drip to stay immortal what 'ave wills you."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in silent comprehension, "In immortal you mean.. live forever?"

Jack grinned mischievously, noticing the sudden narrow of her eyes and purse of her heart-shaped lips. "_I've got her…_" he thought silently to himself. How well the two now knew each other. Well enough to know what piqued the others interests and how to expertly… _lead_ them towards the others goals.

"Will… I'll be able to… We can be together." she paused, looking up at Jack hopefully. Jack had rolled his eyes at her mentioning Will but was none the less glad that she had realized his thoughts.

"_Yesyesyes_.. pretty young William will no longer be fretful of time, and you may live with your eunuch so happily if evers after."

"Jack!" she smiled, grasping him around his neck.

"Elizabeth?" he grunted under her sudden embrace.

Mr. Gibbs smiled at the two, "Tis truly _inimitable_."

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed swiftly across the unusually calm waters of the Atlantic, for the past few days there had been nothing but storms. Barbosa wondered if Calypso had found some other poor soul to take her fancy but found the fair weather was in their favor.

"Erm, Capn'?" questionned Pintel. Barbosa sneered slightly but turned to the man.

"Er, 'ow are we excatly suppose'd ta find Sparrow if we dunno where he is?" Barbosa bit into an apple he held in his hand and absently chewed before speaking.

"Capn' Teague travelled this way whence we last saw him tarry 'oer."

"So… Sparrow's on his way you think?"

"Aye, and so be our map" he sneered, walking with heavy steps towards the captan's quarters, "Along with the key…"


	3. The Troubling Sort

Author's Comment: Presently, I'm 'content as a cucumber' to hear good reviews so far :) I did alot of research on my plans for this fic. I try to incorporate as much Liz and Jack moments as I can (I was a bit dissappointed at the lack of these in AWE as those were the best!) and I've also been watching the 1st and the sequels to capture the characters more accurately. Please tell me if they're anywhere near becoming OOC because that would be something fiercely terrible on my part.

**

* * *

**

**The Troubling Sort **

"You did so luv…"

"Did not!"

"Did so.."

"Did NOT!"

Jack sighed, eyeing Elizabeth with a bemused grin. At the moment, her thoughts of how strangely charming his smile had become to her was only cause for her further blushing.

"Dear Lizzy… for what other reason would you so desperately moan my name in your sleep? I hear what I hear when heard... rather loudly. You know…" he began to suggest, pressing his body close to hers. Elizabeth tensed with discomfort. "I…you…we… together… could prevent further moaning my name in my absence… Whot say you?"

"I'd say the idea is downright disgusting!" she exclaimed, pulling herself from Jack's embrace.

Jack pouted his lips in dissappointment, "You weren't so disgusted at the idea before luv'."

"I am, because if you haven't forgotten I'm married!" A very bright color came to her cheeks.

"Ah, yes, but to a eunuch no less… The heart may set itself luv, but the eyes may always wander." Jack said simply as he grasped a bottle of rum beside him and took a desperately needed gulp.

"Where the eyes may wander so does… everything _else_" he said breathlessly, licking his rum soaked lips with more hunger than needed. Elizabeth's eyes wandered for a fleeting moment at the pirate's gaze, then fell on his lips as he licked them. Her mind wondered at what he meant by _everything else. _

"I am not attracted to you in any sort of way Jack Sparrow."

"_Mmmm!_ Captain!" he added, taking another swig of his bottle. "And… we've been through enough of this this luv. The fact is whether or not you're able to say it you are… _deathly_ attracted to me."

Elizabeth folded her arms in anger, a frown forming with sudden denial. She fumed defensively as she spoke, "You're untrustworthy, self-absorbed…"

"…handsome, charming, ingenious, an' the bloody bes' Capn' of the sea." Jack continued for her, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Don't deny the fact that you're simply here for my company luv… as with all our other ventures. Dear William may be your security, but I am your freedom." Jack rose from his seating only to pull up another barrel, and lay the cirular map before him. He fiddled with its circles, matching the words he could.

"Besides, Will's not the first man you've so willingly flung yourself to ey? Congratulations on choosing the worst bloody pirate in the Spanish Main luv." Jack said idly, finally achieving the words of the map he wanted. There was however though so calmly said, a touch of malice in his tone. Elizabeth saw it as a bit of jealousy mixed with betrayal, she sighed wondering at how terribly her using him had left him untrusting of her.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the map, reading the words very carefully: "_Aqua de Vida_." His dark eyes travelled the rest of the map, narrowing at a large "X" drawn a bit off from the "Pillars of Hercules." He then read the words written across the map: "_Below the waters, above the tide._" He turned another circle: "_A joy which youth hath left to hide._"

"Tha's just bloody maddenning…" Jack mumbled to himself.

"You're mad yourself mate…" commented a slurred voice, a small miniature of himself climbing out of his left ear.

"Good point…" Jack agreed, not finding the miniature odd.

"Maybe its due to a lack of rum" commented another, climbing out from his left ear.

"There's always a lack…" said the other to his right. The three paused for a minute and then frowned at the comment.

"Aye…" all three of them finally chimed in unison.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questionned, glancing at him with curiosity. "Who are you talking to?" she asked, tapping him below the arm.

"Whot- _Mmnngg_!" Jack suddenly jerked, releasing a strange sort of snort once Elizabeth had tapped him. Jack's eyes widenned, as he slowly turned his attention to Elizabeth.

She frowned slightly, "What was _that_?"

"Haven't the slightest…" Jack said truthfully. A mischievous grin suddenly found its way to her lips. She suddenly prodded him below his arm once again, causing him to tense immediately.

"_MMmmmnngg_!" was his only reply afterwards, he frowned at Elizabeth though a playful expression had now appeared on her face.

"Jack… you're… _ticklish_."

"Whowhot?!?" he questioned, his hoarse voice slightly straining. Elizabeth only grinned and prodded him more roughly below his arm, he immediately toppled over from his surprise.

"_MMgggg_! Bugger…" he mumbled, lying on the wooden deck as Elizabeth had walked slowly towards him. She continued to smile, raising her hands in preparation.

"Oy, nono, ther'll be none of that…" Jack stated waving his hands before him in defense. Elizabeth only giggled.

"_Mmmmggg_! Haahhh, stop, stop STOP! NoonoHAhaahaahHA!" Jack finally relaxed when Elizabeth merely sat next to him and ceased her torture.

"I actually thought you weren't the sort to laugh" she said finally, "..Being… _Captain _Jack Sparrow and all."

"Tha's where you're quite wrong luv. I laugh a bloody good deal when the sort's funny in its own right."

"I've never seen you laugh till now…"

"You're not the funny sort…"

"Of what sort am I then?" she asked, her brow quirking slightly.

"…the _troubling_." Jack mumbled under his breath as he rose to his seat once again, straightenning his jacket in a very business-like manner.

"Oy Capn'!" Mr. Gibbs yelled, causing the two to turn their attentions away from each other. "Look 'er yonder!"

Jack followed Gibbs' gaze to the sky, narrowing with distaste. "Even more _troubling_…" Jack noted, studying the now darkenning swirl of cloud above them.

* * *

A sway of heavy footsteps made their way into the main room, the man walking with a seemingly drunken unsteady gate. At the table before him sat four seemingly respected pirates, one of them a short yet plump woman. She stood suddenly, slamming the table with urgency. 

"This is outrageous! First Beckett and Jones now this! We have already lost Captain Sumbhajee, how many more of us may follow?"

"I agree with Captain Ching! We must bind Calypso immediately, with her a part of the sea her reaches to us are endless! She may even come here!" cried a dark skinned man, with a thick African accent.

"Aye!" yelled the Persian Captain Ammand and French Chevalle. A sudden rise of voices caused the room of pirates to cause a rucus. The scarred captain before them had all the while kept silent, however once the rucus had begun he slammed a heavy palm on the table causing a sudden silence to take over. Captain Ching obediently took her seat.

"We can do nothin'…" Captain Teague began, slightly curling his lip. "…it takes _nine _pirate lords to bind Calypso and as luck may have it there are only _five _of us present, including myself" he spoke deeply, with a slurred and hoarse tone.

"What about Captain Sparrow and Barbosa?" questionned Ammand.

"Captain Sparrow and Barbosa are off sailing the Spanish Main and will be retrieved, compliments of Captain Villanueva."

"That only makes eight!" Captain Ammand exclaimed.

Teague's lip curled once more, gleaming gold, "…Captain Swann." A look of incredulity crossed the pirate lords when he spoke. "She remains a pirate lord and also pirate king. The code states that her title can only be dropped whence she is deceased or replaced by a vote where she is thus present. Also, any form of action including all pirate lords cannot be carried out without permission from the pirate king."

"Then _where_ is she?" questionned Captain Ching. Teague shot Captain Chevalle an inquiring glance, causing the rest of the lords to do so as well.

"Mademoiselle Swann was last zeen at Port Royal, however when I euh, came in search she was no longer zergh. I 'ad also discovered that she along with Captain Sparrow 'ad succesfully escaped from ze Navy."

"Then she's with Sparrow!" stated Ching.

"Let us hope then that Villanueva does not fail his duty." Teague stated, grimacing as he unsteadily swayed from the table.

* * *

Author's Comment: SO, I have ideas swirling 'round in the gaping empty space I have so amicably dubbed 'my genius.' Let's hope it turns out fine and dandy then! (-snigger- Jack's ticklish... -pokes him- Jack: _MMnnngggg_!)


	4. Really Bad Eggs

Author's Comment: Sorry the new chapter came in a bit late today, I'll try to make up for it by making another and puting it up tonight. I really do have a good explanation for it really... Ridiculous but good. It seems that Capn' Sparrow cannot be followed so easily in his drinking. Yesterday when I attended a party I had made myself comfortable with a bottle of Brugal (The Caribbean's so called best rum) and said to myself: "I wonder how Jack feels, it would sure help me out alot with his character to get drunk with rum!" Yes, stupidity, (although I have gotten drunk more than once, rum being once) I ended up throwing very loose comments at people there, and even told someone they had "a pretty ass" which they nicely replied "err...thanks." I then awoke this morning with the feeling of a "dead rat" in my stomach, and then swayed quite unsteadily to breakfast which I then said: "Oooh, that's why he walks that way..."

Replies: I'm really glad you're all enjoying this as much as I am, and I'm relieved to know I haven't OOCed anywhere. Teague and some of the bretheren may be a bit of a challenge though, considering the movies don't really have much on their personalities as of yet. Ah, and thankyou Brooklynn for the tip, I changed it paragraph wise for the easiest reading. Bit hard doing all this on me onsies now, so thanks luv.

* * *

**Really Bad Eggs**

"_Bugger_…" was all Jack could say as the swirl of cloud above them had finally formed into a darkenning storm. Thunder lit the sky as Jack swayed his way towards the wheel.

"Tighten those ropes! Bring up that sail! Get moving ya' good fer nothin' scallywags!" Jack hoarsely strained above the storm. Four grubbied men scattered across the deck at his commanding tone, drenched from the now pouring rain. Jack strangely, seemed very calm.

Elizabeth watched with admiration at how well he had taken the role of captain. She silently marvelled at how easily his usual drunken state was pushed aside, she was also puzzled at why she had not noticed this side of him before. "A man of _respect, discipline, whit_…"

"'Ello you…" Jack said to himself in earshot of Elizabeth before she heard the familiar 'pop' and sudden gulp of rum.

"…a man of _rum_." Suddenly, a very large wave reared itself a short distance away from the ship. Elizabeth as well as Mr. Gibbs stared in terror, preparing themselves for the worst.

"Capn!"

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled, suddenly grasping her by the waste with both arms and tackling her away from the center of the tremendous wave. Dark waters poured over her head, and for a moment all that filled her ears was the muffled sound of swirling water. The whirling salted waters stung her eyes and began to fill her nose and mouth. She choked, but was then hoisted up above the water as she grasped the strong arms in response.

"Jack!" she gasped in distress above the rising storm, grasping his neck tightly out of fear and the need to stay afloat. Jack gargled and choked under her clinging to him, desperately flapping his arms through the uneasy waters.

"Some pirate king you are!" Jack mocked, spitting water as he spoke. "Just hold on tight then, an' dun let go o' me savvy?!?" Elizabeth nodded, nervously tightenning her grip around him. Jack gasped, choking under her once again.

"Not that bloody tight!" he yelled.

"Jack!?!" Elizabeth strained above the storm, pointing before them.

"Whot?!?" Jack questionned, turning to the direction she had pointed to. A tremendously large wave rose high above them, leaving them in a shadow as it towered ahead.

"…Oh." Jack finally commented, his dark eyes widenning in surprise. Jack then grunted, taking a deep breath and diving underneath the very heart of the wave. Elizabeth gasped as he flung her and himself underwater as they heard the muffled crack of wood and the desperate moving of their own bodies. The salt once again burned her eyes as darkness surrounded them.

* * *

"_Peanuts…_ and such a _pretty_ boat. Tha's a nice big, _biiig _bottle o' rum deary. Whot say who? You're not the first to say... I'm quite the _charming_ devil. Knew you'd come along luv, couldn't _resist_ could you darling? Oy, not so rough now… easy does it… Wha'd you say luv?" 

"Squueeee squueeeek!"

"Come again?"

"Wheeee squeeee!"

"Whot-OW!" Jack grasped his ear in pain, his glance following a small furry rat-like animal scurring away. The noise caused a mumble from a body next to him, nuzzling her warm face in his lap.

"Five more mintues father…" grumbled Elizabeth's voice, "…really bad dream. Smelly bad eggs…"

"Wakeywakey deary." Jack slurred hoarsely whispering in her ear. Elizabeth's eyes openned slightly and then closed.

"No no Jack… The eggs… _really_ bad eggs…"

Jack grinned mischievusly, "No eunichs here luv." His face just a breath away from the back of her head. Elizabeth turned and openned her eyes, slowly coming to the realization that he was very _very_ close.

"Jack?" she questionned, eyeing the man intently. Jack only brought his face closer to hers.

"Like I said luv, no bad eggs here."

Her eyes widenned when she realized that she was nestled very comfortably on his lap, and that he hovered so close to her, blatently shirtless. She rolled away hurriedly before she anxiously sat up, a bright color slowly rising to her cheeks. She sat in horror, realizing Jack lacked everything but his pants and she wore nothing but her under-dressings.

"We're alive!" she exclaimed victoriously, patting herself down in disbelief.

"Are we not?"

"And we're on a ship!"

"Apparently…"

Her eyes wandered to his sun-kissed body, his bare muscles toned and smooth from the demands of ships. She gazed at the many tatoos marking his chest and arms, and the familiar scars which he had so readily shown her in the past.

"My clothes, your clothes, your things! We have to go find them!"

"Does that scratch out the eggs then?" Jack questionned hopefully.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled in outrage and disgust.

"Elizabeth!" Jack remarked, mockingly mimicking her high tone.

"…Captains…" came a voice from across the room, causing the two to turn to its direction. A royally dressed captain stood before the doorway, gently caressing a plump rodent within his hands.

"Bienvenidos! I hope you enjoy your stay on my ship."

Villanueva grinned, his rodent "_squeeing_" under his touch. Elizabeth cautiously grasped Jack's hand as Jack merely stared at the rodent, his lip curling in dislike.


	5. In Fact, A Rat

Author's Comment: You all really are too wonderfully flattering. Much love :)

Note: A "quoy" is what the spanish refer to as a "guinea pig." It is named so because of its constant squealing and "quuoooying" (I should know I own one). It is also a delicacy mainly in Ecuador and other South American countries.

Also, for the previous reference in chapter three I believe the "Pillars of Hercules" are two mountainous peninsulas which border a pathway connecting the Mediterranean to the Atlantic Ocean. I saw, when Jack had openned the map in AWE that the picture of the cup was indeed symbolic of the "Fountain of Youth" and thus the two pillars were symbolic of the "Pillars of Hercules." If you're as much as a greek mythology buff as I am you'll know that these pillars are often referred to by Plato as a way to "Atlantis" the lost city. Thus of course, this caused many PoTC fans to antcipate a sequel involving this idea (including myself). Also, the islands of South Bimini is thought to be the whereabouts of The Fountain of Youth, where in fact "The Bimini Road" a remnant of some man-made formation of rocks exists from the sea. A psycic Edgar Cayce had stated that he had a vision that parts of Atlantis would rise up and that the highly evolved society was able to use futuristic machines powered by crystals. All quite interesting isn' it mate?

* * *

**In Fact, A Rat **

"I am sorry to inform you that your ship is completely destroyed. There is only one survivor besides yourselves… a Senor Gibbs. He awoke only a day before you, you both being at rest for a total of four." Elizabeth lightenned at the fact that Mr. Gibbs was still alive.

"It appears, he stayed afloat by clinging to the barrels of bootlegged rum that was luckily scattered during the wreckage."

_Ha_… the _rum_… how_ ironic_.

"The bretheren will be quite pleased to know I have retrieved their "booty" so to speak." Villanueva stated to the two, he spoke with an air of Spaniard arrogance causing Elizabeth to narrow her eyes in observation.

_Absolutely delightful, another arrogant male... pirate no less. _

"What pray-tell is this booty?" Elizabeth questionned, attempting to gain her own air of confidence. She threw Jack a sideways glance, finding that he was once again unengaged. She then followed his glance to the rodent held in Villanueva's arms, and only rolled her eyes before drawing her attention to him once again.

"My orders were to retrieve a certain unruly swan, and flightful yet clever sparrow." Villanueva grinned, his teeth quite clean suggesting he was a man of Spaniard class. "Do not fret senorita, there will be no clipping of wings as of yet."

"Is that… a _rat_?" Jack questionned finally raising an unsteady hand at the creature, his nose twinging in disgust as he continued to focus on the squeaking animal Villanueva held in his hands.

Villanueva turned his attention to Jack, proudly smiling at his comment. "It is in fact a "quoy" Senor Sparrow, a delicacy to many latins and a suitable companion."

"_Delicacy_?" Elizabeth frowned, her attention now brought to the rodent.

"…a _rat_?" Jack snarled, his dark eyes still focused on the "quoy."

Villanueva chuckled, "Come captains! We have much meaningful business to discuss. We will get you dressed and we will feast. May you bask in my Spaniard hospitality!" Villanueva left the room, Elizabeth rose and tugged Jack by the hand to follow as well.

"_Is' a bloody rat_…" Jack slurred. Reluctantly he followed after her, staying a good distance from the squeaking rodent.

"_A bloody filthy rat…_"

* * *

Before they had set foot into the dining quarters a sum of two servants came to them. They immediately dressed Jack in a very light cotton shirt and dressed Elizabeth in a light and comfortable silken dress. Elizabeth had then commented how convenient and tasteful it was that the captain had servants when Jack had simply replied "I'd take the clothes off for you luv, but I'd conveniently have a lack of what to put on." 

"You are the sort to conveniently do so…" was Elizabeth's whitty answer, which left Jack with a smug grin. Elizabeth strangely found herself smiling along with him. The two were then led to the grand dining quarters of Captain Villanueva.

The room itself was well decorated, dazzling with gold goblets and plates. There was also, to Elizabeth's joy a great deal of food before them. Chicken, roasted pork, sizzling mushrooms and vegetables, fresh fruits… and was _that_…

"Come feast! Sit sit!" Villanueva grinned, "Might I interest you in a South American delicacy?" He waved his hand before the plate Elizabeth had fallen pray to, a small roasted animal that seemed very similar in structure to the animal now clinging to the spaniard's shoulder.

"The chicken will suit me fine" Elizabeth said with a sheepish smile, dipping her head slightly in thanks before taking her seat and placing food on her plate. Jack took a seat beside Elizabeth, attempting to stay a seat away from Villanueva and his…_rat_. His eyes widenned at the "delicacy" the man had so graciously pointed out, a sudden twitch taking hold of his lip.

"Will you not sit closer Captain Sparrow?" Villanueva amicably querried. Jack grinned toothily.

"Content as a cucumber mate." His glance fell on the rat once again before he helped himself anxiously to a piece of pork. "Fancy this ey?" Jack commented on the luxuriousness of the captain's dining quarters, though his eyes began to search the table for something that was seemingly missing.

"I have more food if you wish senor. I also have the best of wines, scotch, whiskey, and beers on my person!" Villanueva said rather excitedely, noticing Jack's search of the table.

"To my dismay I failed to hear any _rum_ in that sentence." Jack slurred ceasing his searching, his mouth half full of roasted meat. Elizabeth frowned but kept silent as her mouth was full of chicken. She wondered if the rum he had drank before the storm had been thus washed out of him, causing him to attempt to refill himself.

"Rum! The best in the Caribbean!" He clapped his hands, "Veng! Ahora!" Two servants came to him nodding in obedience once he summoned them away for the drink. Hurriedly they returned, presenting before the captain a bottle carefully wrapped in cloth. He toook the bottle and uncorked it, pouring Jack a glass and then afterwards offering some to Elizabeth though she then politely decided she would prefer the wine.

"A man of my fancy I'd say…" Jack commented, watching Villanueva pour his share of rum. Jack then took his full cup, rising it unsteadily before him. "Cheers! To old acquaintances!" Jack announced in joy, chiming his cup against those of Villanueva and Elizabeth. All three agreeingly took a sip of their drink, Jack of course taking more of a gulp.

"Senor Sparrow you are quite the fine man!" Villanueva said cheerfully, "It is sadly not too often I come across a man of equal happy manners. Quite the good man you are, we are diamonds in the rough as some women may put it." The spaniard then chuckled.

"So I've been so rightly told mate." Jack grinned, swirling his cup before him with a confident grin then amicably resting his arm behind Elizabeth's head. There was no doubt in Elizabeth's mind who Jack was referring to. She remembered how she had "so rightly told him" that he was infact a "good man."

Villanueva observantly kept silent at Jack's gesture, and wondered if he had planned to "court" the young woman. He was a man of the old tradition, and thus found this a sufficient guess for Sparrow's actions.

"_Wonderful_" Elizabeth thought silently, taking a sip of her wine, "_A man who actually matches his self-confidence_. _With me seated right between them_."

"Now that we're all quite clear on what fine gents we are…clearly…" Jack began, taking another needed sip of his drink, "…lets get on with this _meaningful_ business ey?"

Villanueva nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his own drink before speaking. "The Bretheren Court has sent me to retrieve you and Captain Swann for your absence at Shipwreck Cove. They requested I bring you at once, being a lord of the Spanish Main it seemed most convenient at the time. Of course, there was ill weather afoot and I was so lucky to have survived it myself."

Elizabeth wondered if she should inform the captain that she was now a "Turner" however the whole point seemed utterly insignificant at the moment.

"Tha's all quite settling mate, but I'm afraid I failed to merit an invitation. So I was _in fact _neither given the pleasure of _accepting_ nor _disinclining_ their request."

"I am afraid Captain Sparrow that you have no choice in the matter" said Villanueva simply, becoming suddenly serious as his chuckling ceased. "You _must_ attend along with King Swann. It is _their_ request."

"If I'm _inclined_ to accept…" Jack said hoarsely with a puckish grin, "…then its not a _request_ now is it?" He then leaned rather roguishly against the back of his chair, a look of rebellion taking his expression. Elizabeth's gaze fell on him as she observed him intently. She once again admired his ability to partake in such whitty banter. She also wondered where this strangely dashing side of him came from. They paused for a good moment. The spaniard's eyes narrowed at the saucyness of his words and curiously flickered from Elizabeth's gaze and then to Captain Sparrow, he noticed the simple admiration in her eyes and again questionned his hand that began to gently massage her shoulder. He wondered if there was an unknown relationship between the two, but found it as none of his business.

"Haha! You are quite right Senor Sparrow!" Villanueva finally chuckled, "Of course I had not asked Captain Swann of her thoughts!" He then diverted his attentions to Elizabeth. She shook her head, waking herself from her obvious gaze at Jack. This had caused Jack of course to frown in question, wondering why she had done so. He found it wasn't like her to daze and keep so silent. _It wasn't like the Lizzy he knew. _

"_MMmm!_" Jack remarked, as he was awoken from his thoughts and slightly startled when the rodent on the spaniard's shoulder began to squeal obsessively. "Bloody _rat_…" he mumbled under his breath.

"I think that as pirate lords and I Pirate King…" she said pridefully, causing Jack to groan with a slight _yeeeehh _at her referring to herself as pirate king, "…it is our duty to answer the call. Though I am quite questionate as to why we are so desperately needed."

Villanueva quirked a brow, questionately throwing Jack an inquisitive glance which he of course mimicked involuntarily. "Why don't you ask Senor Sparrow…" Villanueva stated, before they were interrupted by a crew member from the deck.

"Estamos aqui Senor!" the man said to his captain, "Claro!" was his reply.

"On deck then Captains, it appears we have arrived at our destination." As Villanueva left Elizabeth shot Jack a questing glance.

"Jack?" she inquired, her eyes narrowing as she wondered what the spaniard had meant by "…_ask Senor Sparrow_."

"Best we be getting on deck then!" Jack answered rather enthusiastically pushing her out to the deck.

"…Jack!"

"Hop to hop to!"

"JACK!"


	6. Peanuts?

Author's Comment: I am in fact, a young woman of caramel roasted peanuts and thus am flung into a sudden happy-happy-joy-joy state of mind when given a packet of them. Truthfully though, there is more sugar in them than peanut, which makes them less... er... peanuty? If you find it appropriate to say so.

Ahem, might I also add that through constant quarrels (not too constant of course) any couple can in good health eh... strengthen?.. their _inimitable_ bond. Heheheh...

* * *

**Peanuts?**

Villanueva made his way out to the deck in great royal strides, frowning at the still dark sky. It appeared that Calypso had not lessened attention on the pirates and in fact, had followed them to the well guarded Shipwreck Cove or at least was aware of their coming. The wind and rain had ceased however, causing the spaniard to believe that she had once again diverted her obstructive powers to his _sweet relief_.

Mr. Gibbs sat patiently waiting atop a barrel on deck, admiring the soft clothes he had been given. It had been quite sometime that he should be so appreciative of such fine clothes. He nodded to Villanueva in respectful greeting, the captain walking over to him in response. The spaniard however was interrupted from his commencing conversation as a sudden thudding began to near from below.

Villanueva halted immediately, his eyes narrowing as the the thumps were more recognizable as a set of heavy steps along with a great deal of yelling. He shot Gibbs a questionate glance, where Gibbs simply shrugged his shoulders, slightly embarassed that there truly was no explanation for the tumultuous couple.

Jack took large strides out onto the deck which could have matched Villanueva's in confidence had it not been for a certain familiar seemingly drunken sway he carried. He then closed the door behind him leading to the bunkers, attempting to close away a certain _approaching doom_. He then directed his attention to Mr. Gibbs, grinning with an unsteady sway of his hand. Villanueva stood on his spot, frowning in curiousity at what had caused such noise on his ship. Jack of course only cleared his throat and unsteadily made his way towards Gibbs, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the spaniard's glance of disapproval.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack waved in greeting, a strange anxious grin falling on his uncomfortable expression. No doubt, he was attempting to divert his attentions elsewhere as he heard to his regret the aproaching angry footsteps of a certain agitated "swan."

"Er.. nice _shirt_." Jack grinned hurriedly, causing Gibbs to question his anxiousness.

"G'day to ya Capn'! Thank ya kindly!" Gibbs grinned amicably.

"So you saved the _rum_? Er… the _rum_ saved you then?"

"Aye Capn' quite _lucky _it is…"

"Whot's_ lucky_?"

"Me being saved by the rum?"

"What _rum_? _Where's_ the _rum_?"

"…No _rum_ capn'…" Gibbs frowned, slightly confused.

"So… Whot's _lucky_?" Jack questionned with a curl of his lip. Gibbs stared at the captain blankly, lost in confusion and thought. He then nodded his head slightly as he attempted to absorb what his captain had said when suddenly the door from which Jack had come slammed open, a certain young woman making her way angrily towards them. Gibbs' eyes widenned at the look of anger on Elizabeth's face and thus realized what stomps and yells Jack had unsuccesfully attempted to escape from.

"You know my life could have been bloody perfect _without_ you!" she yelled, causing much of the crew and Villanueva himself to turn to the two, Elizabeth pointing her index finger in Jack's face. "I want an explanation NOW!" Jack's sudden twitch of his lip once again returned under her pointing finger as he uncomfortably cleared his throat.

"You _know_"- Jack began but then suddnly paused, diverting his eyes from Elizabeth. _Why the bloody hell were they all watching?_ He cleared his throat uncomfortably, politely shooing the crew's watchful eyes away from their so publically drawing scene.

"Off you go then…" Jack grinned, swaying his hands before him as though he were shooing away an unwanted fly _or_…

He glanced at Villanueva, who had instinctively nodded and turned away towards the wheel, Jack's curling lip twitching at the animal on his shoulder

…_or rat_.

Jack then diverted his attentions once again to Elizabeth, who's rage had not left her face. "Has anyone told you how positively… _captivating_… you are when you're _regretfully agitated_…?" Jack questionned, attempting to lighten the situation.

"Jack!"

"Am I the first then?"

"JACK!"

"You _know_… If your life _was_ so "_bloody perfect_" as you so _naively_ put it, you needn't be needing a certain _handsomely devlish_…" Jack frowned for a minute, correcting himself, "er… _handsome devil _captain.. to so _conveniently_ come to your _inconvenient_ rescue."

"That isn't true! It's all _your_ bloody fault in the first place!"

"HA!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically. He then placed his right hand on his waist, with his left dangling loosely by the wrist above his shoulder. Mr. Gibbs frowned, wondering if his captain was about to perform "_I'm a Little Teacup_" as he had so rightly presumed the needed position. To his surprise, the captain began to yell in a terribly nasal tone, no doubt attempting to mimick Elizabeth's high yell.

"_Jack_! Do _save_ me from _bloody drowning_ Jack as I'm so _stupidly_ choking under a certain _stupid_ corsett Jack! Help me save my _eunich_ Jack, I don't want to marry the _bloody wigged commodore_ Jack! Must 'av been _bloody terrible_ for you Jack so let's sing a _bloody_ song while we're _bloody at it_ Jack! Le's get you _drunk_ an' burn all the _bloody rum_ whilst you're _sleeping_ Jack! _Barbosa has Will Jack_! Now _Jones has Will Jack_! I can't keep track of my _bloody pretty eunich_ Jack! You'll want to know what it _tastes_ like Jack! _Bloody hell,_ you _came back_ Jack! You're a _good man_ Jack! _Really_ want to _kiss_ you Jack, so le's cuff you to the _bloody ship_ an' let the _beastie_ take you to the _locker_ Jack! I feel _really bad_ Jack! So le's try an' fetch you Jack! Sorry all you see is _bloody little yous-coming-out-of-our-heads-now_ asking for _bloody peanuts_ Jack!"

Elizabeth frowned, childlishly glaring at Jack mocking her so openly and his terrible nasal attempt at it. She then quirked her brow, slightly puzzled at the very last part of his commentary. _Bloody-little-whos coming out of his head?_

".._Peanuts_?" Elizabeth finally questioned, causing Jack to suddenly cease with wide eyes.

"_Err_…" Jack paused for a moment, clearing his throat as he gently placed unsteady hands on each of her shoulders.

"King Swann, Captain Jack, the Bretheren Court awaits!" Villanueva grinned, waving his hand with grace towards the plank that lead to the docks. Elizabeth turned quite hurriedly and passed Villanueva with a respectful grin, before making her way to the main entrance of the grand city. Jack followed after her in swayed unsteady steps and was almost caught off his balance when Villanueva let out a strong arm and grasped his shoulder.

"Senor Sparrow, I have realized that you have not told Captain Swann why she is here."

Jack's eyes narrowed with suspicion, "..and what is she to _you_?"

The two paused in silence for a brief moment as Jack's familiar gaze of rebellion caught the curious glance of the spaniard captain.

"_Hmmm…_" Villanueva said finally, massaging his well kept beard under his chin in thought. He then took Sparrow's hand and placed a small lumpy pouch in it, causing Jack to purse his lips in curiousity.

"Whot's this?"

"_Peanuts_…Caramel roasted." The spaniard then grinned and walked with great strides across the plank and vanished under the shadow of the entrance. Jack followed after him, openning the small pouch with a sudden joy.

"_Peanuts_ mate?" questionned a small Jack from his left ear.

"We do love peanuts mate…" agreed another from his right.

Jack nodded, taking a small mouthful of three. He crunched and allowed the caramel and brown sugar to melt in his mouth along with the the taste of peanut. _There was more sweet and less peanut._

He frowned with dissappointment, "It appears I've grown a sudden distaste for spaniard peanuts mates." Jack then hurriedly wobbled after Villanueva, Captain Swann walking proudly before them with her head held confidently high.

* * *

Authors comment: Might I point out the use of symbolism here (so simply given by peanuts heheh): _"There was more sweet and less peanut." _As a writer I attempted to symbolize how Jack found that the peanuts were less of what they really were, covered more in sugar and caramel. His taste for natural untainted peanuts may symbolize that perhaps the spaniard is shrouding his true initiatives with sugary if not welcoming "happy manners" as he himself put it. Jack of course finding it easier to deal with "the troubling sort" rather than the suspicious seemingly friendly Captain Villanueva.


	7. An Irrefutable Reputation

**An Irrefutable Reputation**

"Can you explain to me the nature of Senor Sparrow and Senorita Elizabeth's… relationship?" questionned Villanueva to Mr. Gibbs as the plump pirate walked leisurely beside him.

"They seem like quite the _troubled_ couple…" the spaniard continued rather thoughtfully.

"If they _were_ such a couple sir, ther'd be a' callin' fer _trouble_."

"Aaah…" grinned Villanueva, realizing that they were "that sort of _trouble_."

_A relationship of trials and tribulations no doubt. _

Jack sped behind them, attempting unsteadily (and rather strainfully) to match the pace of Villanueva's grand strides. Mr. Gibbs walked respectfully away, allowing the captains to speak in peace.

"Not to be a bit o' dry stick in the mud mate… _or sand_.. really..." Jack began in a slurred tone whilst flicking his hand before him unnecesarilly, "..but might I so _politely_ inquire as to the whereabouts of my _effects_?"

He suddenly jerked back, as the presence of the rodent perched so comfortably above the spaniard's arm grasped his attention.

_Again with the bloody rat?_

Jack cleared his throat with a look of distaste at the thing, "…and my _rat_... er.. _hat_!… and _map_?"

The spaniard grinned all too knowingly with a highly perceptive expression that Jack had already become well acquainted with.

"I am quite curious as to how you of all people came across _that map_." Villanueva stated.

"Strangely, you seem very true to your… _reputation_." He then grinned rather thoughtfully, causing Sparrow to frown in observance.

"Is' those _lacking_ reputation you should find strange mate… as the _lacking_ knowledge of their said reputations is so commonly… _lacking_." Jack then eyed Elizabeth strutting ahead of them. Villanueva followed his gaze and wondered if the fox had been discreetly referring to Captain Swann as one "_lacking reputation_." Indeed, it seemed the sparrow to the spaniard's opinion was more comparable to a whitty fox and the swan a devious and ever-changing beauty. Truly, the two combined would prove _exceptionally_ unpredictable.

"Are you then Senor Sparrow a man of _reputation_?" Villanueva questionned, grasping his quoy from his shoulder and caressing it with care. Jack impulsively sneered slightly in disgust.

"Course mate…" Jack stated, his eyes narrowing in interest, a mischievous grin crossing his lips. He attempted to pass his sudden disgusted twitch with a sense of fleeting interest, the spaniard of course finding it conveniently so.

"_Hmmm_…" Villanueva began quite curiously, massaging his chin, "…I should hope so Captain Sparrow, as it seems we may be able to come to an _accord_? As you say."

"More _meaningful business_ ey?" Jack questionned.

"Indeed… However, Senor Sparrow… Please excuse me as I must now retrieve something of _meaningful_ value." The spaniard captain then bowed slightly, his rodent "_squeeing_" as if to bid Jack a saucy farewell as well. Jack grinned uncomfortably at the man, but more so at the rodent before the two vanished in a shadow of the bridge leading to some hidden passage of the city. Jack stuck his tongue out as his own personal farewell to the rodent when he suddenly flinched at hearing an echoing "_quoooyyy_!" in reply. He fled to Elizabeth's side, who then shot him a reproachful sideways glance. Jack puckered his lips with an immature expression, causing Elizabeth to look away and ignore the fact that she found it regrettingly _adorable_.

_Adorable? Did she actually find his childish expressions… adorable? Dear God what had become of her?_

"I _irrefutably_ _refuse_ to speak to you Jack!"

"Well tha's _irrefutably_ mean spirited of you luv…" he frowned.

"I'm serious, do I make myself _clear_?"

"…_irrefutably_" grinned Jack, a playful grin now crossing his lips.

A mixture of agitation and curiosity took hold of her, had he not been agitated at her as well? How could he so easily become so playful and carefree? He had dare she say it the heart of a child but the strange wisdom that only matched that of _Captain _Jack Sparrow.

"I'm being _serious_ Jack!"

"I _understand_ Elizabeth."

"No you don't Jack!"

"I _don't_ _understand_ then?"

"No, I mean _yes_…"

"Yes, meaning you _won't_ be "refusing to speak to me" then?"

"…It seems… _I already am_." Elizabeth sighed, glancing at the pirate in defeat. He grinned victoriously, gleaming gold as he did.

"…Knew you'd come around _darling_."

She drew another heavy sigh, as he had once again referred to her in an utterly endearing if not alluring way. It seemed, she was _doomed_ to endure him as he her.

"You still owe me an explanation" Elizabeth pointed out, her anger from the situation had now calmed.

"All in good timing deary" he said rather smugly, regaining his ever confident brazen unsteady strut. He gently placed an arm around her waist, and she oddly did not push him away. She found to her surprise that she had grown quite comfortable with his "happy manners" so to speak. Jack also found this puzzling and grasped her even closer to take _full advantage_ of the moment. He had not forgotten of course that she had done so quite repeatedely in the past.

As the two made their way into the grand room of the Bretheren Court Mr. Gibbs slowly strut behind them, commenting with a slight chuckle to himself, "Ther'd _indeed _be a' callin' fer _trouble_."

* * *

Author's Comment: Seems I'm on a bit of a roll, I'm quite proud of myself getting two chapters down already :D Well, what is the seemingly delightful Villanueva planning? It aslo seems that although Jack and Elizabeth are becoming quite comfortable with each other "Ther'd _indeed _bea' callin' fer _trouble_." Hrmmhrmm. 


	8. Percievably Problematic Pickles

Author's Comment:Dear God, I should be hanged for the amount of time I took to actually post this chapter. Firstly, let me say that I was "on a roll" before I decided to take a "break." I then realized that the ideas I have flowing through my head come to a halt when I stop typing. So I had writer's block for another day and before I knew it it was like... a week I think. I APOLOGIZE severely, I really do. I promise you guys will never have to wait that long again...

* * *

**Perceivably Problematic Pickles**

"Ah, King Swann and Captain Sparrow, you have finally arrived!" exclaimed Captain Ching with a brisk Chinese accent. She of course as with all her statements put a great deal of emotion to it, and thus stood before the court waving her hand before them in excessive greeting. The plump woman then sat, as Persian Ammand, French Chevalle, and African Jocard turned their attentions to the two.

"We have been _patiently_ awaiting your arrival…" stated Jocard.

"I'm quite _flattered_" Jack remarked with a toothy grin.

Jack's dark eyes wandered the room for a moment, his nose twitched slightly as he noticed Teague's being present. Teague however, did not even glance at them the slightest, giving Jack and the now observant Elizabeth the impression that the scarred pirate did not care of their presence or merely wished to stay unengaged. He clearly felt that whatever current fancy he had the ability to divulge in was far more important. Elizabeth's eyes then narrowed slightly, flickering from Jack and then Teague.

_A lack of attention… or the inability to be attentive… how… familiar. _

The lords sat for a brief moment in silence, causing Elizabeth to wonder the exact reason. She then realized that their glances were focused on Jack's arm (which was still gently wrapped around her waist), observing with curiosity the lack of space between the two. As with Villanueva the same puzzling question of the true relationship between them filled every mind in the vicinity, excluding of course the unengaged and seemingly uninterested Captain Teague. Elizabeth cleared her throat and politely glanced at Jack. He then threw her a sideways glance, and slowly realized the reason for her hinting stare and the awkward silence of the Brethren Court. His charming confidence once again returned to its former state as he raised his hands apologetically, his lips puckering ever slightly. He then discreetly winked at Elizabeth before swaying unsteadily away from her side.

Elizabeth's soft eyes narrowed as a questioning smirk came to her lips. She was at first puzzled at why she was not completely and utterly angered by the pirate's flirtatious "_wink_" and was equally confused at whether or not she should presently frown in distaste or grin in acceptance. Strangely enough, the latter had been done quite involuntarily on her part. The message of the wink was of course quite clear to her and she laughed silently to herself, realizing how strange it was that the two could now converse without actual conversation.

_I agree luv, business before pleasure…_

Her glance continued to follow him as he strutted away from her, beginning to tinker with meaningless objects displayed on rotting tables and drawers throughout the room. Those of the Brethren Court watched observantly in a still silence, many eyes flickering from Elizabeth's very obvious gaze of mischief to the seemingly drunken and discreetly flirtatious captain. Jack turned, throwing her a puckish yet charming grin. Elizabeth's eyes then wandered away in response, her grin only growing once he had noticed her stare in such a way. Teague glanced at the two in a sudden curiosity, wondering why the room was so exceptionally silent. His thoughts of course matched perfectly with those seated at the table. There was as those observing came to discover, a strange and new bond formed between the two. It was an unknown yet perfectly transparent relationship. Elizabeth made her way proudly towards the table, clearing her throat in preparation for addressing them properly as "Pirate King." All but Teague drew their attention to her, the scarred captain still continuing to watch Jack in curiosity, noticing with observant eyes the peculiar glances he was throwing the girl when her back was turned. Before the Pirate King could speak however, she was questioned first by Captain Chevalle.

"Ehg, where exactly is Monsieur Villanueva? I 'ad zought he had come with you and Captain Sparrow but he is not present at ze table."

"Ah, _Villanueva_!" Jack began with great enthusiasm, "_Fanciful_ man! _Wonderfu__l_ parties! _No taste at all for peanuts_… and a _terrible obsession with rats_…" His lip curled slightly at mentioning Villanueva's "terrible obsession."

Elizabeth discreetly smiled at his comment, causing Captain Ching to gaze at her in curiosity. Captain Jocard stared at Jack, still awaiting an answer to Chevalle's question. Jack cleared his throat under the discomfort of the dark captain's serious gaze. Presently, the African Captain was at a lack of humor and had at the moment grown a dislike for the infamous Sparrow and his lax interpretation of the matter. There was as he percieved, no room for childish play.

"Had to scurry along n' fetch something I'm afraid…" Jack grinned apologetically to Chevalle.

"And Captain Barbosa?" Ching questioned Elizabeth.

"What about him?" Elizabeth frowned is puzzlement.

"He was to be retrieved along with you and Captain Sparrow!" stated Ammand as Jocard nodded in agreement.

Before Elizabeth could question them further she caught a sideways glimpse of Jack. Her eyes narrowed as she had noticed his lips had begun to suddenly twitch. At first she wondered if Villanueva had returned with his _rodent_, recognizing his expression keenly exact to the one he had repeatedly given while in the Spaniard's presence.

"I be present!" exclaimed a haughty voice behind her. Elizabeth then turned, realizing what or rather who, had been the cause of Jack's expression of disgust.

"Who invited _you_?" questioned Jack with a frown of dislike. Barbosa grinned at the captain with a snarl of equal loathing on his face.

"I'm quite impressed on how ya got here. But… disregardin' that… Unlike the likes of you Jack I be havin' somethin' ta offer."

"Would that in fact be _my_ _ship_ then?"

"I do hope ya bes' not be questionin' fer me ship."

"_My ship_!"

"Tis mine as I _rightly_ stole it!"

"Who asked you to rear your _big ugly head_?" Jack slurred hoarsely, puckering his lips in dismay. Elizabeth cleared her throat, attempting to turn the two hateful captains' attentions away from each other.

"There are more severe problems at hand gentlemen than the Pearl!" exclaimed Elizabeth. Some of the Brethren Court stared at her expectantly; she then realized that she was quite unaware of what these problems were exactly. She sighed, realizing that Jack had never given her a suitable explanation of why they were in fact standing there in the first place.

"I agree with King Swann…" noted a familiar Spaniard accent behind the two squabbling pirates and Elizabeth herself. Jack turned warily towards Captain Villanueva, glancing in disgust at probably the only present being in the room whom he loathed more than Barbosa. The quoy on the Spaniard's shoulder "squeed" in fear of so many in the room. Jack flinched at the high pitched squeal, causing Elizabeth to frown with concern. Villanueva then placed the small animal gently down on a table, allowing it to wander off in content. Jack's dark eyes narrowed as he began to unsteadily follow the rodent, an expression of malice clearly taking over his face.

"Can we please be riddin' ourselves of the _rat_?" questioned Barbosa with a snarl, his eyes flickering towards the wandering Jack and rodent. Jack raised his hand in agreement.

"For once, I actually agree with ye mate."

"So _you'll_ be leavin'?" Barbosa grinned, his eyes narrowing with glee. Jack frowned, realizing that Barbosa had actually been referring to himself as "the rat".

"Enough!" commanded Elizabeth in a reprimanding tone. Barbosa looked away, obediently keeping silent. Jack stuck his tongue out at the man quite childishly before returning to his stalking the drifting rodent.

"Captain Villanueva!" greeted Ammand, "The weather was not harsh for you?"

"Si it was Senor, but of course I traveled in expectantly good company. It was however quite terrible to discover that Captain Sparrow and Senorita Elizabeth's ship was destroyed."

Those at the table began to murmur in response to Villanueva's comment, finding it unbelievable.

"Quite terrible ta believe that she'd kill evn' Jack" commented Barbosa.

"_Mmmm…_" nodded Villanueva in agreement.

"_Actually_…" Jack began, turning his attention away from the rodent momentarily, "...it wasn't _me _per say the sea… woman… had _believably_ attempted to put an end to, making it all the more rightly… _believable_." Jack frowned as Barbosa and Villanueva stared at him, not grasping what he had just said. Jack then titled his head towards Elizabeth, bobbling it with a flick of his brow.

The eyes of the Brethren then turned to Elizabeth, who still carried a look of confusion. She frowned, attempting to grasp unsuccessfully the matter at hand.

"Calypso has discovered our plan to seal her!" Captain Ching wailed in dismay. Jack's lip curled at the woman's shrill and over-emotional tone. He turned however, realizing the rodent was very close. At last his prey was near. He then grabbed it and hurriedly tossed it in a small silver mug. The small animal squealed wildly as he covered the cup with its lid, grinning at his masterfully capturing the rodent. His grin vanished however, as the lid began to suddenly shake with the animal's struggling attempt to be released. Quite luckily for Jack, the room had become very loud with the sudden yells of many of the Brethren Court, leaving the squealing and metal clashing of his capture unnoticed.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at her realization of their plan to attempt to re-seal Calypso. She assumed she had only been a target of the godess due to her being Pirate King. It did seem quite simple, a bit too simple, causing her to grow suspicious of what else lay in store for her. Surely, if she was aware she was to be pulled into such a stressing matter she would not have embarked on Jack's escapade in the first place.

"Jack!" she yelled over the noise of the Brethren Court's present squabbling. Jack turned to her, shoving the cup behind him as he grasped it tightly.

"_MMmm_ Elizabeth?"

"Why didn't you tell me_ this_ was why you brought me? I wouldn't have bloody come!"

"Doesn' really give me much incentive to tell you now does it luv?" he grunted as he struggled to hold the creature within the cup behind him.

"You _lied_ to me… AGAIN!"

"More like... _alleviated_ you of the truth _really..._" Jack grinned smartly.

A gunshot suddenly sounded above them, causing everyone in the room to cease their quarreling. Teague's eyes flickered towards Barbosa, then returned to his commencing to place his guitar. Elizabeth turned to Barbosa as well, Jack turning away to his present prey. Clearly, he lacked the drive to even listen to the "scraggly-bearded cuttlefish". Barbosa returned his pistol to his belt, nodding in satisfaction as he had appropriately grasped the Brethren Court's undivided attention.

"We're not but humble pirates at heart… ta seal Calypso would be a task far too great fer me in risks" noted Barbosa, "We pillage, we plunder, and we don't be givin' a hoot…"

"Drink up me hearties, YO HO!" chimed Jack and Elizabeth in unison, Elizabeth though in more of a whisper. She grinned slightly, realizing how comical it was that she had done something _along_ with Jack. They werebecoming oddly aware of each other in many ways. Her anger at him strangely enough had vanished once again with a simple smile. The two glanced at each other, a puckish grin crossing Jack's lips as well as Elizabeth's. Surely, Jack had assumed the very same.

"Will you SHUTUP?" questioned Barbosa as he glared at Jack. Jack walked over to the table in response, still grasping the covered mug in his hands.

"In _my_ opinion, I find your whole _view _of the situation quite _disconcerting_ mate…" Jack commented with a frown.

"Then how would ya be seein' it all then?" Barbosa questioned him with a snarl of incredulance. Jack stood for a moment, pausing in thought as the Brethren Court sat before him expectantly. Some anticipated great words of wisdom to leave his lips, but Elizabeth as well as Barbosa thought otherwise.

"A _pickle_… or _pickles _really…" Jack said simply, causing many in the room to stare at him in puzzlement.

"_Perceivably… problematic… pickles_… _ey_?" Jack then began to sway around the table, unsteadily grasping the silver covered mug with both hands so as not to let his prey be noticed. Elizabeth's glance began to follow Jack as he moved about the table. Oddly enough her admiration for the man's whit had grown immensely, including her sudden respect for him. Villanueva's eyes flickered from Elizabeth to Jack, he grinned thoughtfully before turning his attentions on the wandering pirate.

"More like _pathetic cucumbers_ really… think about it… _salty_… _shriveled_." At this he began to turn an unsteady hand before him with a focused expression, attempting to picture a pickle in the air before him. Jocard frowned at Jack's wriggling hand, attempting to imagine with an extremely serious expression an actual pickle floating above him.

"Now, do you really think the sea woman would want more than one _pathetically shriveled cucumber _all at once? It's _ill treatful gluttony_ if you ask me…"

The Brethren Court frowned in thought as Barbosa rolled his eyes dismissively, Elizabeth folded her arms with an expectant smirk. She knew quite well, that there was wisdom yet to be discovered.

"Now dun me wrong, a captain's nothing without his steadfast mates and a pretty ship… But as we all know from past experiences…" Jack waved his hand at Barbosa, "More than one sea-salted captain is one too many in... _negotiations_…"

Jack waltzed behind Elizabeth and placed his hands gently on her shoulders, speaking from behind her. She quirked a brow in curiosity, wondering what his plan was.

"Why attack all at once when you might jus' 'ave the chance to _negotiate_, seeing as there's more than one readied… _pickle_. Too many salties would be a bit much for her tastes I wager. I suggest, you allow only the ones needed to take a dingy to shore… as it were, and see if the footing's firm for the lot of us… _savvy_?"

Elizabeth turned to Jack, wondering who he was attempting to be "allowed" to follow this plan of his through. As he had his hands gently grasping her shoulders her first guess was only obvious.

"So ye'll attempt ta draw her out with a bargain if it works, and when tha timin's right she'd be sealed inta her bones?" questionned Barbosa.

"You're not as dense as you play out mate…" insulted Jack with a smug grin.

"Who would these _lucky pickles_ be then Jack?"

"Seeing as I'm a foot above you lot in being on good terms with the… _misfit maiden_, and me needin' a _leverage _so to speak I'd say…" Jack's dark eyes narrowed with a grin, "…Captain Swan and myself."

At once, the table began to louden in outrage. Many found this a dreadful idea as it risked the welfare their "Pirate King" and their only hope to coming to an immediate decision. The action also eliminated any of their own chances of negotiating with the goddess themselves. It also gave the tricky Jack and Elizabeth a chance to attempt to chase their own ambitions. Elizabeth's eyes widenned in anxiety. _What was he planning?_

"Why must it be you two? How do we know you have no other initiatives?" yelled Captain Jocard over the noise of the brethren, finally causing them to hush in attention. Jack swayed his hands before him in attempts to inform them that he was not yet finished.

"I agree with ye mate, I wouldn't rightly trust meself, _pirate_ and all… especially with _the_ Captain King in my present company" he grinned quite smartly, "So by all means, we will all seal her but… not until the _opportune_ moment… Think of it, with the lady out and about, who's to stop her from ending us all before the jobs done? So… I suggest, the captain and I get what we can from her and Nellie's your aunt, Bob's your uncle, the lady's done and the cookings waiting."

Jack placed his hands on his hips, proudly standing before them. "Let me lead you to the boons you, er... _we all_ so rightly deserve mates."

Many of the Brethren Court mumbled words of resentment at having of all men Captain Jack Sparrow lead them due to the fact that he was not one known for being truly dependable. Barbosa grimaced in thought, Teague watching ever so closely Jack's expression. He seemed so sure of himself, surely there was more he himself could achieve, he did not seem so selfless and the scarred pirate himself knew better.

"If there is no further course of action which betters that of Captain Sparrow then I as Pirate King confirm this as our decision. Are there any objections?" Elizabeth said with a tone of authority to the Brethren Court.

"So, you will lure her out… and act like you want to make a deal with her, when actually we will seal her?" asked Jocard, attempting to confirm Jack's plan.

Jack rolled his eyes, waiving his hands unsteadily before him, "Yes… for those of you more _unfortunately dimmer_ than most… _yes_."

"Where would we be carryin' out this business and how in fact will it be carried out?" questionned Barbosa. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed in thought. She remembered studying Greek mythology and a story involving Calypso and an island in Homer's Odyssey. There was an island where the godess lived… _Ogyg… Ogygia_..

"_Ogygia_… the island of _Ogygia_." Elizabeth's eyes focused on an unimportant spot on the table, her words causing a sudden cause for thought for those of the Brethren Court. Jack's brow quirked in interest.

"_Ahhh_, so you know of it then…" he noted, silently marvelling at her brilliance. Perhaps that was what captivated him. She had a way about her, an ingenious whit slightly similar to his own.

"Isn't it…"

"Hidden? Unreachable? Untouched by mankind?"

"…Yes.."

"Yes to the first, possibly possible for Captain Jack Sparrow for the second, and no to the third."

"Someone's actually stepped foot on that island? I thought… or… I read that it was suggested as a part of the…"

"_Island of Atlantis_?"

Teague suddenly rose from his seat, he then walked over to the table causing a silence to fall over those present. Jack became rigid at his nearing the table, grasping the covered mug in his hands.

"You're a _fool _boy!" Teague snarled.

"Tha's not the first time I've heard it…" Jack grinned sheepishly under the pirates hardenned stare.

"How will we be reachin' this isle? The weather's nought fer sailin' a kite…" questionned Barbossa. Teague had suddenly become attentive during this discussion, causing Elizabeth to believe that the pirate was only concerned in Jack's reckless decisions and the welfare of himself and his own crew.

"_You_ may be open to risk it boy, but there's a risk on _us_ as well" Teague stated with a curl of his lip. Elizabeth's soft eyes narrowed at this, wondering where she had seen this very _curl_ before. Jack grinned toothily, attempting to hide his discomfort at the scarred Captain's reprimanding tone.

"Yes, I've already thought that out as well…" Jack pointed out, raising an index finger before him. "Let me take the Black Pearl as it is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, to the _dreaded_ isle… you lot following after and staying close to the shallows. I'll beat ya to it, and send someone over to tell ye the water's smooth ey?"

"We'd be hanging on the word of a man who owes us _all_ money! _Clearly_, you are not one to trust!" proclaimed Ammand. Chevalle, and Ching nodded in agreement, as Jocard grumbled in disgust. Jack cleared his throat at having his treachery resurface.

"_Correction_ mates, I am trustworthy to being a _pirate_… and as with the _exceptional_, most are _treatcherously whitty_" he grinned smugly.

"I propose we have Barbosa come along as well!" Elizabeth stated. Jack's eyes widenned, wondering why she of all people would suggest such a thing.

_Her interests were supposed to be his interests…_

"With Jack and myself in the Pearl we will attempt follow out our part of the plan. Barbosa has no ties of loyalty to Captain Sparrow, thus he would choose nothing else but to keep a vigilant eye on Captain Sparrow and his ship. With the rest of the Brethren near the shallows the safety of land is available to you, as well as the ability to view danger from a close distance. If we are sabatoged, or there is an ill slip in the plan you are all able to view it from afar and are offered the ability to jump ship and escape to land."

Captain Ching, Chevalle, Ammand, and even Teague nodded in satisfaction though Barbosa seemed outraged.

"Tha'd be a fine plan but ye can't be bootin' me off _my_ ship" Barbosa pointed out.

"_Actually_…" Jack began in a slurred matter-of-factly tone, "…the code states that a captain can be voted off by his… or her, crew as he.. she is a _representation_ of them. The Pirate King is a _representation_ of all pirates, and thus represents _that_."

Barbosa frowned in an attempt to absorb what the man had just said, along with those listenning in. Elizabeth of course had become quite familiar with his way of speech and understod him to some extent. Jack sighed, finding his ever moving mind at a higher level than those in his present company. Surely, he personally found his intelligence higher than all of them, excluding Elizabeth on occasion.

"More _dimmly_ put, her word over yours mate…" Jack grinned.

"What be happenin' if I object to thar decision?"

"Ye'd be objectin' The Code then mate" Jack stated, puckering his lips in wonder as he eyed Teague. Teague suddenly grumbled, which Elizabeth found simliar to a low growl. Jack flinched slightly, his lip curling at his finding it odd.

_Aaah, that's were she'd seen that curl…_

"I _honor _the code…" Barbosa lied through a snarled grin.  
"_Well_, there's _that _then! Let's feast… with _drinking_ 'course.. more _drink _than feast I say."

"We must set out at once!" Jocard exclaimed, attempting to crush Sparrow's plans for self indulgence. Jack flinched at the dark captain's booming voice, almost dropping his captured prey in its metal mug. The animal squeaked slightly, though he clasped the mug tighter. Villanueva quirked a brow at Jack, wondering where the "squeak" had come from when Jack simply mumbled, "_Hungry stomache_."

"The boy's got the right idea. It's best we travel in the mornin' as we're not sure what weather or beasts the vix may throw us at night. Daylight is our only chance at survival." Teague stated grimly. The pirates nodded and rose from their chairs, representing their agreement in the action. No one seemed to question the scarred pirate's authority.

"You all agree on this then?" questionned Elizabeth to the Brethren Court, unsure what else she should say or do as Pirate King. They all nodded in agreement, with swift mumbles to each other.

"That's it then! Glad we could all come to an agreement!" grinned Jack happily as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth. "Best we be gettin' along then dear" he said with a slurred tongue, more to Elizabeth and himself rather than those present. The Brethren Court payed no mind to the pirate as they began to rise from their seats, readying themselves to leave the room. Jack swayed unsteadily away towards the door leading Elizabeth under his arm but was blocked by Barbosa.

"Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife" remarked Barbosa with a haughty grin. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at Barbosa's words. Though she found their play harmless at times, she wondered silently to herself what those observing saw it as.

"She was wed under _your _dim assumed power mate, and _truthfully_ you weren't captain of the Pearl at the time as _I_ in fact was… _Ergo_, Miss Swann's marriage wasn't _a marriage_ more than it was a _mimick_ of _a marriage_… all your fault really as she remains… _Miss Swann, mimickly marriaged_"

Elizabeth's eyes widenned at first with outrage, wondering if Jack's comment meant that he was in fact attmepting to "_covet his neighbor's wife_." A peculiar question then ran through her thoughts: _what if what he said was true? _What if her seperation from Will was in fact meant to be as it was not an actual marriage? She remembered the two captains struggling over who would claim ownership of the Pearl. They had never come to a decision and the decision of captain was made only after Barbosa had stolen it, and then reset at this very meeting. She lifted Jack's arm from her shoulders and swiftly walked out the door. Barbosa frowned with curiosity at her silence as did Jack. It was usual of her to comment with gritted teeth at such a statement, though this time she had simply walked away.

"Ya did it now ya fool" Barbosa grinned, "Turned the woman against ye."

"For your _information_, I am quite knowledgeable of… _women_. This one being my _specialty_… and I know for a fact I have an ability to woo her from any misguided rampage or distraught." Jack of course left out the instance in which she had tricked him by burning his rum, and tying him to a ship to be killed by the Kracken. Two against many, the odds were in his favor… at least currently.

"Isn't _who_ you've wrecked this time Jack… It's _what_ you've wrecked."

"Then you don't really know _us_… do ye mate?" he questioned with a smug grin before leaving the room with an unsteady gate after Elizabeth, hurrying very quickly down the main hall of the pirate city.

* * *

Author's Comment: Yes, this chapter's kind of long but I had to attempt to reconcile Jack's whit and self-assurance in times of turmoil. DMC and AWE seemed to show him off as more of a lucky drunk bastard rather than the intelligent sneaky fox that he is. I always saw him as the work before play type of guy. Which made me admire him a little (and Elizabeth too I'm sure). He's a good balance...

Note: Barbosa at the end of this chapter attempts to bring to Jack's attention what Jack may have "wrecked" which is the relationship or bond of Elizabeth and Will Turner. However, Jack replies with "then you don't really know _us_..." stating in a way that breaking that particular bond between the two is inevitable, and Jack and Elizabeth have even "wrecked" it subconsciously (meaning made their relationship slightly stronger than her and Will).


End file.
